


Off Balance

by siangjiang



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Divine Feminine, Divine Masculine, Gen, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: Faustus carefully smeared lipstick across his lips, pressing them together and smacking them a few times. He hated it.





	Off Balance

Faustus carefully smeared lipstick across his lips, pressing them together and smacking them a few times. He hated it, but he couldn’t help it. This was the very height of what he would allow.

His...other side...would like more. Jewellery, more lace, nail polish, perhaps some more colour. He suppressed that. The Feminine. He hated it. It had nothing to do with his gender. He was a man, no doubt about it. No, it was a spiritual thing. Magical. For reasons he didn’t understand the Feminine Divine had always run through him. He felt it in his veins, in his thoughts. He was not supposed to feel like this. No man was. Men and women were supposed to be contrasting, several spells and magic charts were based on that fundamental fact. And yet he felt drawn to the Feminine power.

His own mother tried to tell him it was a gift, that it opened up magic doors for him that were closed off to other men, that it was making him stronger. Going to school quickly taught him that was a lie. All it did was make him an easy target, so he quickly learned to suppress it. It was a though struggle, and luckily adults are, for the most part, less cruel than children, so he could allow the Feminine to express itself, just a little. He still hated it, but it was like cutting open an infected wound. Letting some of the pus out helped heal the flesh.

His mother said that he had to seek a balance, feel the Masculine and Feminine flow into him as small creeks, let them mix and exit him as a powerful river. That he could be a perfectly balanced vessel for ancient divine powers that had existed even before the Dark Lord or the false god. Blasphemy!

No, he was going to suppress this _accident_. The Masculine was superior. He had felt it in school when the other boys beat him up. The Feminine did him no favours then, and it never had. It was weak. Pathetic. If he couldn’t close off this flow of Feminine energy into himself, he would make a son, a _proper_ son, that could take his place. If he was superior to his father in every way then all the better. Not only would it prove that Faustus was not completely corrupted by the Feminine, that he could still create something truly Masculine, but also that the Masculine was superior as it should be.

He took one last look in the mirror before standing up. The world wasn’t ready for him or his Masculine Divine powers.


End file.
